


The Rescuers Down Under by oliviacirce [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Rescuers Down Under by oliviacirce read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In 1928, Fenella Carruth and Patricia Merton go to Australia, encounter an old acquaintance, and make some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescuers Down Under by oliviacirce [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rescuers Down Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495876) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 



**Title** : The Rescuers Down Under  
**Author** : oliviacirce  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Think of England  
**Character** : Fenella Carruth/Patricia Merton, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Archie Curtis/Daniel da Silva,  
**Rating** : Teen and Up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : In 1928, Fenella Carruth and Patricia Merton go to Australia, encounter an old acquaintance, and make some new friends.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5495876)  
**Length** 0:15:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Rescuers%20Down%20Under%20by%20oliviacirce.mp3)


End file.
